


【叶周】BLACK AND WHITE 04

by shanchahualing



Category: one dictionary
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanchahualing/pseuds/shanchahualing





	【叶周】BLACK AND WHITE 04

事实证明，周泽楷的状态真的很不稳定。就是叶修把他压在床上都花了一番力气。周泽楷的劲不小，哪怕是发情期，就算是动作没有章法，但不好好应付也很容易被他打到。而且他对信息素的反应很大，刚闻到一点便剧烈的挣扎。

叶修感觉自己的头有点疼，他已经和周泽楷在床上打了将近半个小时了。

对了，束缚用具。叶修的手抽开了床头柜的抽屉，里面果然放着。

他一手按着周泽楷，一手在里面迅速的翻找。

就这个吧。他从中取出一个分腿器。

把床下的领结捡起来绑住周泽楷的手，尔后压着周泽楷的腿把分腿器给他带上。“抱歉啊，不过这样的话你才能乖一点。”叶修说着扣上了束缚用具的按扣。

看着被绑在床上的周泽楷，叶修舔了舔嘴角：“那么，我们开始吧。”

就算是被绑着，但周泽楷的抗拒也十分明显。他尽自己最大的可能挣扎着，哪怕这根本无济于事。他的长裤被褪下，露出两条修长白皙的腿。胸前衬衫的扣子被解开。因为分腿器的原因，他的身体呈现出一副被完全打开的姿势。

这谁顶得住啊。

叶修凑上前去，低头吻上了他的锁骨，一只手指侵入他后穴。身下的人明显抖了一下，双腿挣动起来。

周泽楷的后穴很干涩，完全不像是一个发情期的Omega。

叶修无奈的从床头柜里找出一管ky，将其挤在手上润开，再次探向周泽楷的后穴。嘴含住后者胸前的红缨。淡粉色的乳头在他的口中被搓捻，舌头柔软的触感和牙齿坚硬的刺激，令其很快有了硬度。后穴的润滑也差不多了。

叶修扶着周泽楷的大腿，将自己已经勃起的性器慢慢插入那水汪汪的小口。

“唔......”周泽楷咬着下唇，眉头紧紧的皱着，额发间沁出薄汗。被交叉束缚住的双手用力的攥在一起，指节因用力过度而泛白。

叶修也知道他不太好受，俯下身想亲吻他的脸颊，希望能让他稍微缓和一下。结果后者愣生生的撇过头去，避开了他的安抚。

Alpha的暴虐天性刺激到了叶修，被身下的Omega拒绝，这让他有些不爽。他猛的一挺胯，肉棒整根没入，直接进到了最深的地方。

周泽楷的腰部痉挛了下，但他并没有发声，依旧是紧紧的咬着下唇。叶修也懒得管他了，握着他的腿开始抽插。

原本干涩的穴道渐渐变得湿润，周泽楷白皙的皮肤上也慢慢蒙上了一层淡粉色。他的眼中比一开始多了些茫然，布满水汽。叶修一记深插，生理性的眼泪从周泽楷的眼角滑落，但他还是不肯发出一点声音。被顶的受不了了也只是从喉中发出几声轻微的呜咽，就像是小动物受了委屈的轻吟。这样隐隐约约的叫床声是最好的催情剂，叶修抽插的力度又大了几分。

“唔......唔嗯......”被周泽楷紧咬着的下唇已经泛起血丝，铁锈味渐渐充满了他的口腔。但他依旧不肯松口。

叶修皱了皱眉，凑上前去吻他，周泽楷这次倒没有再躲。因为情欲，叶修轻而易举的侵入他的口腔，勾起他的舌与自己共舞。周泽楷的吻技真是生疏的可以，只知道顺着叶修的引导，叶修不时拂过后者的上颚，便引得周泽楷一阵轻颤。还不到一会，周泽楷的脸就因缺氧而泛起了不正常的潮红，叶修从他口中退出，牵出一条长长的银线。周泽楷有些恍惚，微微张着嘴，一脸茫然的看着叶修。叶修把重心再次放到身下，腰身挺动，一次又一次残忍的碾过敏感点，朝周泽楷身体深处进发。

嘴还来不及合上，呻吟破口而出。

“啊......哈啊！嗯、唔嗯，啊啊！！”几乎是在听到自己声音的一瞬间，周泽楷原本就红着的脸又添了几分赤色。他赶紧恢复了刚开始咬着下唇的样子。

“叫出来。”叶修舔着他的耳朵，轻声说。敏感处被这般对待，周泽楷不可抑制的抖了一下。但没有做出任何回应。答应也好，拒绝也罢。

叶修也不急，将两根手指伸进周泽楷的嘴里。手指挑弄着周泽楷柔软的舌，将其玩弄于股掌之间。因为无法合上嘴，涎液渐渐从周泽楷的嘴角流下，沾湿了床单。

“唔......唔......”周泽楷的眼泪突然流的更凶，甚至开始有些抽噎。叶修心下一惊，将手指从他口中抽出。周泽楷呜咽着，可怜兮兮的看着叶修，似乎是在求助。

“怎么了？”叶修抚摸着他的头发问道，语气柔和。周泽楷蹙着眉晃了晃脑袋，没有给予回答。虽然在意料之中，但叶修还是感到有点烦躁。他细细的想了会，猛然反应过来空气中周泽楷的信息素相比起之前淡了不少。

怎么会......他明明还处在发情期。

叶修手按上周泽楷的后颈，后者明显哆嗦了一下，身体挣扎起来。

皮肤触感不太对。叶修将身下人的衬衫彻底脱下。等他看到周泽楷的后背时不免一惊：鞭刑留下的痕迹还未消退，伤痕累累的后背毫无保留的呈现在叶修眼前。而且后颈处也有伤，叶修皱起眉，他凭着本能俯下身去，伸出舌舔弄周泽楷后颈处的腺体。

令他惊讶的是，这么做居然真的有效，周泽楷渐渐安静下来，空气中的信息素也趋于平稳。两个人的信息素总算是融合在了一起。

这样一来，两具身体也更加契合。叶修一边舔吻周泽楷的后颈，一边疯狂的往更深处抽送，直到顶到了那个隐蔽的入口。

“哈啊！”周泽楷上半身几乎弹了起来，他望着叶修，眼里是无措和恐惧。

叶修看着他，吻了吻他的额头：“别怕。”尔后又往那处顶了顶。

“唔！！！”周泽楷剧烈的挣扎起来，尽管收效甚微，但他也没有停下。Omega本能地对于被标记的恐惧支配着他的神经。

叶修顿了顿，缓缓离开了那个禁忌的地带。他还没打算标记这个Omega。

不过不标记并不等于就此放过他，叶修像是铁了心的一般想听周泽楷求饶，不断的刺激着后者的敏感点，不时照顾一下他肿胀的乳头和敏感的耳垂。这种老道的技巧令周泽楷欲仙欲死，泪水在他的脸上流出两条深深的痕迹，虽然极力压制，但还是不时有呻吟从口中溢出。

叶修的愿望最终还是没有实现，周泽楷就算是被做的快要晕过去，口中也没有说出任何一句求饶的话。

抽插了百余下，叶修用力地掐着周泽楷精瘦的腰肢，将浓稠的精液深深注进后者身体。Omega的身体也于此达到高潮，后穴瞬间咬紧棒身，像有千万张嘴吸附在其上。白色的浊液从周泽楷挺立的性器中喷射而出，溅在两人的腹部。


End file.
